Harry Potter and the Slytherin Chamber
by Rokudaime Kunoichi
Summary: AU. Sequel to HPSA. When Harry goes back to Hogwarts, he has to deal with: feelings developing for his best friend, the Weasley girl having a crush on him, and Voldemort trying to rise again. On Hiatus. Details in bio.
1. A Plan and Draco's Birthday

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Chamber

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Action/Adventure/Humour

Summary: AU. Sequel to HPSA. When Harry goes back to Hogwarts, he has to deal with: feelings developing for his best friend, the Weasley girl having a crush on him, and Voldemort trying to rise again.

Warnings: spoilers for the second book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended. **

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I got lost on the road of life. (Cookies to anyone who knows where that line is from.) Seriously, I had some computer problems. All is well now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I can't find my copy of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ so I have to wing it.

Chapter 1

Harry snapped his head towards the entrance of the room he shared with Draco. A house elf bowed lowly to him.

"Master Harry Potter?" the elf whispered loudly.

"Yes? Who're you?" Harry asked politely.

"I is Dobby, sir. Dobby has come to warn you, sir." Harry furrowed his eye brow in confusion.

"Warn me about what?"

"Dobby not allowed to tells you. Dobby cannot go against family's wishes, but Dobby must warn Harry Potter."

"Why aren't you allowed to tell me? If the Malfoy's told you not to tell me, why are you here?"

"Dobby cannot say. Please, Harry Potter, you mustn't go back to school!"

"What!? Of course I have to go back to school!" Harry exclaimed; he loved Hogwarts.

"You mustn't! There is a plot! A terrible plot! Harry Potter sir is in grave danger!" Harry could hear the despair in Dobby's voice.

"I'm sorry, Dobby, but I have to go back." Dobby's ears drooped and he looked like a kicked puppy. The elf popped away and Harry was left pondering.

'_What plot? And why can't I go back to school?_' he thought to himself.

"Harry, dinner!" Narcissa's voice called from downstairs.

"Coming!" The young Slytherin went downstairs to eat.

* * *

Three weeks passed since Harry received the warning from Dobby. The house elf didn't try to warn him again and Harry couldn't help but be suspicious. Why would the elf give up that easily? Putting that thought aside, Harry looked at his staff. Thanks to Ollivander tweaking it a bit, he could now summon it wandlessly. The staff also grew when he did.

"Harry!" The Slytherin turned towards the door and saw his friends, Pansy and Blaise there.

"Where's Draco?" he asked.

"Mr. Malfoy is keeping him busy while we plan his birthday party." Blaise explained. Harry smiled. He had the perfect gift for the blonde and couldn't wait to give it to him.

"So, what are you getting him?" Pansy asked. Harry shook his head.

"It's a surprise. I want him to be the first to see it. What about you two?"

"I'm getting him some new clothes. He's been dying to have the latest design from Sly (1)." Blaise explained.

"I'm getting him Thomas Spiddle's (2) diary. He was looking at it for months."

"That's cool. Who're we inviting?" The three began to plan everything out, from who was invited to what flavour cake they were having.

* * *

Harry sat in his bed, thinking. He absentmindedly pet Largo and let his thought swallow him.

_'Why do I keep getting that funny feeling around Draco? It doesn't happen around anybody else. What is it?' _the small boy thought. _'I should go ask Mrs. Malfoy. She should know what this means.'_

Harry got up, put his fuzzy slippers on, wrapped Largo around his shoulders, and walked out of the room. He knocked on the elder Malfoys' room and waited.

"Enter." Harry opened the door and spotted Narcissa combing her hair, getting ready for bed.

"Harry, what is it?" She asked, setting aside the hair brush.

"I needed to ask you something," he mumbled.

"Well, I think I got that. Otherwise, you wouldn't be in here." Narcissa teased lightly, chuckling as the boy blushed.

"I have a problem. Well, it's not a problem. It's more of a… oh, I don't know. There might be something wrong with my stomach. But—" Harry caught off.

"Harry, how about we go get some warm milk?"

Narcissa gently lead the troubled boy away and motioned for him to sit down on a chair. She asked a house elf to get the warm milk. They sat in silence for a while.

"Do you want to tell me what the problem is?" Narcissa asked gently. Harry sighed.

"I keep getting this weird feeling when I'm around… someone… and I don't know what it is." Narcissa giggled.

"Oh, Harry, there's nothing wrong with your stomach! You just have your first crush, that's all." Harry's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he took a sip of the milk.

"When will it go away?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, it goes away after a couple of weeks; sometimes less. Or it can bloom into love, although you're much too young for that." Harry nodded, his eyes furrowed.

_'OK. All I have to do is wait until this "crush" goes away and then I'll be fine. No problem.'_ He thought before leaving for the room he shared with Draco. Harry lay in their bed, stared at the blonde for a full minute, and eventually fell in a restless sleep.

* * *

Lucius shivered slightly. Not that it was noticeable; the aristocratic blonde concealed his emotions well. The Malfoy head was currently in an apartment in Knockturn Alley. Outside was dark, and with good reason since it was 10:00 P.M. In the dimly lit room with him were three other people.

"You will do this to please our master. It is for the best." Eddie Rochester said coldly. Lucius nodded sharply. He was going to leave when someone stopped him.

"What is it, Lestrange?" he snarled. Rodolphus merely glared at him.

"One more thing: why are you housing Potter? Bulstrode told us everything. His daughter even reported on how your son is behaving. Honestly, he is a disgrace to your name; hanging out with Mudbloods!" Lucius nearly shook with rage and Ted Bulstrode smirked from across the room. The blonde turned toward him.

"_Crucio!_" he snarled. A cold smirk crossed his lips as he heard the weak man screech. "You will do well to remember that my son is not a disgrace to anything and is a hundred times better than that excuse of a daughter you have. That _girl_ looks worse than a cross-breed of a cow and a donkey. Although I suppose it was expected with the way her parents look." Lucius ended the curse.

"You still haven't said anything about you housing Potter." Rodolphus said amused at what he had saw. Lucius sent a _Crucio_ his way.

"**Nobody** questions a Malfoy. Remember who's in charge here and remember your place." He ended the curse. Rodolphus glared at him.

"Bastard!"

"I can assure you that my parents were married when I was conceived. Anyways, it is a plan to lean him towards the dark side. If I have his trust and love, especially after the way those Muggles treated him, then he will be more than willing to do anything for the Malfoy family. Besides, Potter is more useful on our side than dead. Or have you not noticed the staff he holds in his possession?" Lucius was relieved that they believed his lie. "Now if you excuse me, I will be leaving." He paused before sending another _Crucio_ to Bulstrode. The man should know better than to insult his son.

* * *

"Lucius, what are you going to do!? If the Dark Lord returns, he'll expect Harry to be on his side!" Narcissa exclaimed after her husband told her what happened. Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think I know that, dear," Lucius murmured, "but what was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. Something else would've been nice! What are we going to do?" she asked again, flopping down on the bed in an un-Malfoy manner.

"I'll think of something. For now, let's just concentrate on Draco's birthday tomorrow." They shut off the lights and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes before shutting them. The light nearly blinded him and he groaned slightly. Suddenly, he sat up.

_'Today is Draco's birthday!'_ he thought, glee making its way on his features. He glanced at the other side of the bed and realized that Draco was still sleeping. Sneaking out of their bed, Harry took a quick shower. He dressed simply and went to get the special gift he had bought for Draco a few days prior. Harry went in the kitchen and began taking out ingredients. He wanted to surprise Draco with breakfast in bed. While he was at it, he made Narcissa, Lucius, and his own food.

"Twitchy!" he called. The house elf 'popped' into the room and bowed lowly. "Can you take Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's food to them?" The house elf grabbed the dishes before leaving. Carrying a goblet full of pumpkin juice and a plate of Draco's favourite blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast that had butter on one end and strawberry jam on the other, Harry slowly made his way up the stairs. When he reached their room and somehow managed to open the door, he saw Draco starting to get up.

"Harry? What is that?" Draco sleepily asked as the scent of food hit his nostrils. His mouth watered slightly as he saw the food.

"Happy birthday, Draco!" Harry brightly exclaimed, giving the birthday boy his food. The blonde gave Harry a dazed smile.

"For me?"

"Well, I _did_ give it to you." Draco smiled before pushing his plate aside. He got up and hugged Harry, causing the boy to blush heavily.

"Thank you!" Draco pulled back and began eating, unaware of the butterflies fluttering rapidly in the smaller boy's stomach.

"No problem. I'm going to go downstairs quickly." Harry dashed out of the room before Draco could protest in any way.

* * *

Blaise stepped out of the fire gracefully and dusted soot off his best robes. He held in his arms a rather large box that had a feather-light charm on it. The Italian glanced around the large room where the birthday party was to be held in. Spotting the big table piled with presents, he put his beside a small package.

"Blaise!" a voice exclaimed. Turning around, he got a face and mouth full of bushy hair.

"Hello Hermione. I thank you for the hair offering, but I think I'll wait until dinner starts." Hermione blushed and pulled back her wild hair. She tied it with a scrunchie and gave Blaise a stern look.

"Have you completed your homework?" she asked with her hands on her hips. The boy sighed.

"What did you get for Draco's birthday?" Blaise asked, averting the topic.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. And I'm not telling you." Blaise was going to respond when the Floo roared. Out stepped Pansy, holding a few small packages.

"Hi guys!" she greeted before putting her gifts next to Blaise's. She hugged Hermione and both started to talk like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Harry sat next to Draco. They were at the Malfoy's personal Quidditch Pitch and just enjoying the other's presence. Looking at the sky, Harry saw a red spark. He smiled to himself.

_'Now is the time!'_ he thought excitedly.

"Draco, you wanna go back? It's almost time for lunch."

"Yeah, sure. I was starting to get hungry anyways." They headed back to the Manor at a relatively slow pace. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How come you've been acting all weird lately?" Harry nearly tripped over a stone but managed to right himself.

"W-what? I haven't been acting weird!" he replied nervously. How did Draco notice?

"You're lying. You _know_ you've been acting weird lately and I wanna know why!" Draco stomped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms, refusing to go anywhere.

"It's nothing, really!" Harry said. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Please, Harry! Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" Harry shook his head.

"No, that's not—"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing!"

"It is too something!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I have a crush on someone!" Harry blurted out. He didn't look Draco in the eye as he started to walk back to the Manor. The blonde caught up to him quickly.

"Oh? Who is it then?" Harry blushed before mumbling the first name that came to mind.

"Hermione!" Draco paused before grinning.

"That's great!" They didn't say anything until they reached the Manor. For some reason, Draco felt very jealous of Hermione and very possessive over Harry. He shook his head.

_'It's nothing. I hope she likes him back…'_ he thought although he knew that wasn't true.

* * *

When everybody ate dinner, they formed a circle around Draco, spacing themselves out since there were about twelve people not including the birthday boy: the Weasley twins (who were there because Harry asked them to come), Hermione, Blaise, his parents, Pansy, her parents, Harry, and of course Narcissa and Lucius. Draco eagerly opened all of the presents. He received from his friends: Thomas Spiddle's diary, several friendship bracelets, new clothes, another Potions kit, and lots of candy. Harry shyly offered his gift, causing Draco to nearly stumble in shock.

"That's—"

"A new Nimbus 2001." Harry said. He had told Narcissa and Lucius what he was going to get so that they didn't end up getting the same thing. "It comes with a broom polishing kit as well." Draco's smile nearly lit the room.

"Thank you!" he said to everyone, grabbing his gifts.

"Wait; there is a big one for you." Harry said. Lucius went to get it. They also discussed this present and although Lucius and Narcissa seemed reluctant to get it, Harry won the argument. With this gift, Draco could be well entertained. The younger blonde's eyes widened when he saw the gift.

"What is that?" he asked. Hermione went into lecture mode.

"That is a Muggle television set, a Muggle VCR, a Muggle GameCube system, and Muggle video cassettes. People buy them for entertainment." She said. Harry went on and explained to Draco how everything worked.

"Plus, it's charmed so it won't interfere with the wards." Harry exclaimed happily. He was never really allowed to watch television at the Dursleys. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he watched Draco as he examined the 64" television set with interest.

* * *

"Harry, do you want to watch a vido before we go to bed on the tevelision?"

"Video on the television," Harry corrected. "And yes, that would be great." The blonde blushed a little at being corrected, but popped in a cassette for them to watch. Harry had managed to teach him how to use the electronic. They soon fell asleep, watching 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'.

* * *

1) Sly is a fictional male clothing line.

2) Thomas Spiddle is one of the famous Potions masters in the world. Again, fictional.

A/N: Yes, I know it's so overdue. Sorry, again. Anyways, I'm starting the second chapter right now. Let me know what you think of this one. Remember: I accept constructive criticism, not destructive criticism.


	2. Back to School

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Chamber

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Action/Adventure/Humour

Summary: AU. Sequel to HPSA. When Harry goes back to Hogwarts, he has to deal with: feelings developing for his best friend, the Weasley girl having a crush on him, and Voldemort trying to rise again.

Warnings: spoilers for the second book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended. **

A/N: I know that you all have been waiting for this chapter, and I'm sorry that this took so long to post.

To **kidwithathorn**: Since it bothers you so much, I'll just change it to a VCR and have them watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. –shrug- It doesn't really matter to me.

To **Joe** (who reviewed anonymously in my last fic): Draco might look feminine as you pointed out, but he was raised to dominate people. He isn't a really good sub, in my opinion. Agree or disagree, read or don't read, I don't care. Thanks for your opinion, though.

To **Shia**: Hun, while I am _very_ flattered that you enjoy my story, I do have other things to do that needed my attention more than this. I just found out that two good friends of the family are dead, and my cousin is not taking it well. Please try and be a little patient with me. To add to that, I have recently discovered that my godsister has brain cancer, and there is a 50/50 chance of her living. Plus, my other cousin was stupid enough to get addicted to weed. Basically, life is shit right now. I'll try to update in a timely fashion like with the last story.

Also, Microsoft Word went a little wacky and my chapter was deleted. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you like this chapter, and thank you all for the great responses last chapter.

**I have recently created a chatroom at deviantART. The link is in my profile and you may speak to me there if you have any questions concerning my story/stories. Please pay attention to the times that I go on. Also, I place updates in my profile. Check there for anything. **

Chapter 2

Draco rubbed his eyes. They stung and all he could really see were bright lights.

"Draco, are you OK?" Narcissa asked, concerned for her son.

"I don't know, Mum. I can't really see anything but bright lights. Different colour lights." Draco rubbed his eyes again. Narcissa bit her lip.

"Lucius," she called, "please come here!" The head of the Malfoy family came down the stairs and hurried to his wife.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"Draco can only see lights," she mumbled. "I thought he'd be a little older when this happened." Lucius' eyes widened momentarily and he looked at his son.

"Tell me, Draco, how do your eyes feel?"

"Well, they sting a little and the lights are pretty bright. Yours and Mum's are a bright orange." Lucius nodded his head. He opened his mouth to speak when Harry came down the stairs, still rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Hello Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," he muttered. Draco swung his head in Harry's direction and had to flinch. All he could see was a bright white light. It felt as if he was looking at the sun or something.

"Ow! And all I see for Harry is white light. It hurts," Draco whined. His eyes stung and a tear slipped down his face. Lucius sighed.

"I'll be right back." He hurried up the stairs. When he did come back down, he was carrying a sort of mask. The mask was green silk, and it had the Malfoy crest on it. It covered only his eyes. As soon as it was slipped on, Draco felt sweet relief. It was as if the lights were turned off.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, confusion on written on his face.

"Let's sit in the living room. Lucius will explain everything." Narcissa said. As soon as everybody was seated comfortably, Lucius began to talk.

"Basically, what is happening with Draco is that he's becoming an aura reader. That is what the lights are. What happens is that his eyes will adjust themselves to see these lights. That is why they sting. This gift has been passed through the males of the Malfoy family. Unfortunately, it has been dormant for the pass three generations," Lucius explained. "All of the Malfoy males that have this gift receive it on their fourteenth birthday. Draco, you will need to wear that mask for a week. Then, we'll take it off. When that happens, you'll be able to see normally. After that, you'll receive training and learn to control this power. You should be able to turn it on and off."

"Fine," Draco pouted.

* * *

After Draco got his mask removed, he trained with a friend of the Malfoy family, Antonio Zabini. The man had this gift as well, and was able to teach Draco how to turn it on and off. He also taught Draco to do other things with it, things that Lucius didn't know about. For example, an aura reader can't only see/read someone's aura. They could also see one's magic coils. That is one of the reasons why so many of them become healers. With their ability to see the magic coils, they could detect what was wrong with you. It took a while for Draco to complete his training. He hadn't mastered the skill yet, but he had a good grasp on how to control it. Of course, the blonde still had to practise every single night. Draco found out that meditating could help him a lot.

While Draco was training to control his power, Lucius trained Harry. He taught the small Slytherin hexes, jinxes, and curses. Harry learned these things quickly, so Lucius taught him the proper way to duel and such. The small Slytherin found it was easier to duel with a staff. Of course, he didn't know how to duel with a wand, so he could only guess.

On another note, Harry's birthday was coming nearer and nearer. Only one more day and he would be twelve. The Malfoy's were taking him to Diagon Alley so he could buy an owl. They were also going to pick up their school supplies since the list came a little earlier. Harry walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. Gripping his staff, he tossed it into the fire and shouted his destination, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

Draco went after Harry and accidentally bumped into him. They tumbled a bit before Harry landed on top of Draco, their lips locked. It was at that time that Narcissa and Lucius appeared. Narcissa cocked an eyebrow and gaped at them. Harry scrambled off of Draco, his eyes wide and his face flushed. Lucius was staring at the two, not really saying anything. His expression was unreadable.

"Oh my god! Draco are you OK? I am so sorry, I should've moved out of the way before you came through the Floo network! This is all my fault! Why aren't you speaking?" Harry said, a little hysterical. Draco was just lying on the floor, his eyes wide. Harry felt the tears coming forth, but held them at bay. Big boys didn't cry.

"Harry, it's OK. It was an accident, right?" Narcissa said, trying to calm the boy down.

"Yes, but he's just—"

"Draco will be fine. He's just a little shocked. Now, let's go get your school supplies," Narcissa soothed. Harry nodded and headed towards Flourish and Blotts. Draco snapped out of it when he saw Harry leaving. He got up and ran to catch up with his mum and Harry, his head bowed and a blush on his cheeks. Lucius seemed to snap out of his daze. When he looked up, he noticed lots of people stopped what they were doing and was staring.

"I do believe you all have something better to do," he snapped. Lucius glared at everybody before turning his heel and walking in the direction of Knockturn Alley.

_'Narcissa has the book… Let's hope everything goes according to plan…' _

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but can I get that owl?" Harry asked the clerk, pointing at a beautiful snowy owl. The man, his name tag read ' Stanley', nodded his head.

"Sure thing. This beauty right here is ten Galleons." Stanley informed him. Harry handed him the gold coins he recently retrieved from his vault at Gringotts. The small boy asked for the owl's cage to be sent to Malfoy Manor and he held his new owl on his arm. He walked out of Eeylops Owl Emporium and walked towards the Apothecary where he was to meet up with Narcissa and Draco.

"You really are, beautiful. What shall I call you?" Harry pondered. "Adrianna?"

The owl hooted in the negative.

"No? How about… Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. When the owl hooted in the affirmative, Harry smiled brightly. "Hedwig is a very lovely name. A beautiful name for a beautiful owl." Hedwig puffed out her chest at the praise and Harry giggled. Reaching the Apothecary, Harry opened the door and walked towards Narcissa.

"Harry, I see you found your owl. And what is her name?" Narcissa asked.

"Her name's Hedwig." Harry said. Narcissa smiled.

"We're almost done here, OK?" The small boy nodded his head. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder and Harry turned around. He smiled as he recognized the to smiling faces.

"Hi Fred, George."

"Hello Harry. How're you today?" The twins asked in unison.

"I'm good. Just getting some school supplies," Harry mumbled. "And you?"

"We're good. We got some new joke stuff. Wanna see?" Fred asked, a devilish grin on his face. Harry giggled.

"No thanks. I've seen what your stuff can do."

"Aw, you're no fun!" George pouted. Harry's giggles turned into laughter at the twins antics. He just loved their behaviour. They could always make him smile.

"We're ready to leave, Harry." Draco said. Harry nodded and said good-bye to the twins.

"Farewell, Harry. Good-bye Drakiekins! Have a good day, Lady Malfoy," the twins cried jovially. Harry chuckled and left the store with the two blondes.

"That was interesting," Narcissa commented. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Where's Father?" the youngest blonde asked.

"Your father will meet us at the ice cream parlour. Now, let's go." Harry gave Draco a confused look, who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Time seemed to pass by fairly quickly. Harry's birthday had came and passed fairly quickly as well. It had been his first party, and he enjoyed it loads. First, he was given breakfast in bed by Draco. The blonde wanted to do it since Harry had done it for him. Draco made the breakfast himself, so the eggs turned out to be a little runny, the toast was a little burnt, the bacon was slightly crisp, and the freshly squeezed orange juice had a seed in it. Of course, knowing that Draco had never done this for anybody made Harry feel warm inside, the small boy ate everything. The two boys also played lots of games and invited their friends over to join them.

Before they knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry and Draco had gotten ready early. The elder Malfoy's took them to King's Cross train station by Side-Along Apparation. This was another method of transportation that he didn't like.

"I want you both to behave yourselves, is that understood?" Narcissa asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Mum. You tell us every year." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"And yet, you never listen." Narcissa hugged both Harry and Draco tightly. "Look after each other." Both nodded and left.

"They'll do fine," Lucius mumbled as he and his wife left the station.

"I know, but I can't help but worry over them."

"Relax. Harry and Draco have been trained. They can take care of themselves."

Narcissa nodded. _'I certainly hope so…'_

* * *

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. First off, I'd like to introduce our newest professor, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." Cheers erupted, mostly from the female population. Harry immediately recognized him as the man from Flourish and Blotts.

_Harry, Draco, and Narcissa entered Flourish and Blotts. Looking at the list, Harry noted that almost all of the books were from a man named Gilderoy Lockhart. Was he really that important that the booklist was mainly his work? Harry shrugged his shoulders. He noticed Draco sneaking glances at him when he thought Harry wasn't looking. _

_'He's probably disgusted with me,' thought Harry sadly. _

_"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you Gilderoy Lockhart!" A voice exclaimed happily, earning dreamy sighs and loud claps from the entire store. _

_In the back of the store, a man with golden hair was smiling charmingly and winking suggestively at different woman. He had blue eyes and was dressed in expensive looking clothes. Every hair was in place, his teeth were straight and white, and his looks practically screeched 'PERFECTION!' Lockhart posed for a couple of pictures before he seemed to notice Harry, who was now near the front with Draco. The small Slytherin's hair was in a wreck from the Floo incident, showing off his tell-tale scar. _

_"Good Godric, its Harry Potter," murmured Lockhart, astonished to see Harry. The photographer whirled around to stare at Harry standing next to Draco. _

_"Harry Potter, you come here!" he exclaimed, dragging Harry next to Lockhart. Harry's grip on his staff tightened, and he clutched Draco's shirt, pulling the boy along with him. Lockhart merely placed Draco to his right and Harry to his left. _

_"Smile now, boys. We shall raid the front page, we shall!" Pictures were taken, momentarily blinding the two boys. Then, Lockhart smiled his winning smile. "Ladies, gentleman, this is a most extraordinary moment. To stand here beside Mr. Potter and his companion," he looked at Draco's family crest, "Mr. Malfoy is an honour. To show my appreciation, I shall be giving these two boys my entire works—free of charge!" He gave the crowd another charming smile, causing the women to swoon. The photographer took a few more pictures before leaving. _

_Unbeknownst to Lockhart, Draco had turned on his power and looked at the man's aura. He started to lightly snicker as he saw how truly weak Lockhart. At Harry's look, Draco whispered in the smaller boy's ear what he did. The blonde had to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as Harry giggled. Lockhart gave them weird looks before sitting down at his desk. Harry and Draco began to leave, books in hand. Ron Weasley decided to make his presence known. _

_"Well, if it isn't Slytherin scum. Where's your pet snake, Potter? Has it died like your parents, yet?" Ron harshly whispered. Harry glared fiercely at the boy. _

_"No, __Largo__ hasn't died. For your information, he's sleeping at home. Besides, __Largo__ is too important to be in your presence," Harry sneered angrily. Weasley glared at him. _

_"What's going on here?" a smooth voice asked. Harry and Draco turned to see Narcissa. _

_"Weasley started it, Mum. He asked if Largo died like Harry's parents." Draco explained, glaring accusingly at the red head. _

_"Is that so?" Narcissa asked, a delicate eyebrow arched. "Well, I'll just have to speak with your mother, won't I Mr. Weasley?" The Gryffindor paled. As if on cue, nearly the whole Weasley clan appeared behind Ron. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron, and a young girl were the only Weasleys there. _

_"Is there a problem here?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely, looking pointedly at the three boys before looking inquiringly at Narcissa. _

_"Actually, there is. Your son here was rude to Harry. He inquired if Harry's pet snake, Largo, died like his parents," Narcissa explained, her eyes looking over Ron before going back to staring at Mrs. Weasley. The plump woman looked shocked before turning to her youngest son. If looks could kill, Ron would've been cremated. _

_"I'm very sorry about this. I'll have a talk with my son." Mrs. Weasley gritted out. Narcissa nodded absentmindedly. She looked at the young girl with the famous Weasley hair, freckles, and eyes. She picked up a book from her cauldron, inspected it, before putting it back. Harry was the only one who noticed that she somehow managed to add another book. His brows furrowed in confusion before he pushed it to the back of his mind. Maybe she was helping the young girl out? _

_"Come Harry, Draco. We must be leaving." _

Harry was brought back to the present when Draco lightly nudged him.

"Harry, you missed nearly the entire speech. It's time to eat," the blonde muttered. "Are you OK?" The smaller boy nodded and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just dozed off. Honestly, the old man can be long winded." The Slytherins within hearing range raised their goblets in the affirmative. Harry smiled and talked with his friends, ignoring the glaring Ron Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode. Largo was safely wrapped around his torso, and he was petting the snake's head. Even though Harry was back at Hogwarts, he felt a little uneasy. It felt like something big was going to happen soon, but he didn't know what. The small boy sighed. Oh well, he'd investigate later.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I apologize for jumping around and such, but it was kind of necessary. Anyways, reviews are welcome and appreciated. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't include any of the 'platform sealed up and now we have to get to Hogwarts through another method of transportation' thing. It wasn't really necessary to the story. Besides, something else will happen. One more thing before I leave: has anybody read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows yet? If you haven't, you need to! I finished it yesterday, and I loved it. Some of you might hate JKR, though.


	3. Questions and Advice

Title: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Chamber

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Genre: Action/Adventure/Humour

Summary: AU. Sequel to HPSA. When Harry goes back to Hogwarts, he has to deal with: feelings developing for his best friend, the Weasley girl having a crush on him, and Voldemort trying to rise again.

Warnings: spoilers for the second book, mention of child abuse, OOC-ness, Slytherin!Harry, AU, fluff, Nice!Slytherins, cursing, etc.

Beta: Indie

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not make a profit from this; I just borrow the characters to put into my take on a clichéd plot. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

A/N: I know this is late again. Sorry. I'll try to update as often as I can. Currently, I am looking for another job, so yeah. Anyways, I'll try to update either every couple of days or at least once a week. I make no promises, though.

To **th4everbaby**: You amuse me. Thanks for your comments. Glad you like the stories.

To **asdd**: Well, I hate stereotypes, so that's why I posted them in my profile. Plus, some of them made me crack up.

Other News: **Well, everything in my life is alright at the moment, so I should have more time to work on this fic. I am very sorry for the major delay, but from now on, I should be updating weekly. I WOULD NEVER ABANDON ANY OF MY STORIES, SO PLEASE DON'T FEEL THAT I'M ABANDONING THIS. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **

And now, enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 3

Harry awoke to something tickling his face. Grumbling, he batted whatever it was away and rolled over. Suddenly, whatever was tickling his face had returned and was at it again. The small Slytherin sighed heavily and opened his eyes. Largo smiled, as much as a snake could, and flicked his tongue. Harry glared at the forked tongue, which he knew right away was the source of the tickling. All of his friends, plus Crabbe and Goyle, surrounded his bed and were chuckling.

"Rise and shine sleepy head! We get our schedules today," Draco said, smiling widely.

"Who gave Draco sugar?" Harry grumbled. Everybody except Draco started to laugh.

"I didn't eat any sugar today!" the blonde shrieked.

"Whatever. What time is it?" Blaise smirked.

"It is currently 7:30. Breakfast starts at 8:15, so you'd better hurry it up."

* * *

Harry chewed his breakfast, going over his schedule carefully. Why does the Headmaster insist on trying to force everybody into House Unity? Sure, he was brilliant, but even he should be able to tell when something just wasn't going to happen. Harry turned towards Pansy, who was looking over her own schedule with a sour face. 

"When will that old man learn that this House Rivalry between the noble House of the Snakes and the foolish House of the Do-Gooders will never go away?" Blaise asked, looking up to the sky in despair.

"Oh, cut the dramatics, Blaise. It's unbecoming," mumbled Harry.

'_He does have a point, even if he's being a little melodramatic…'_

Their schedule was not unlike last year's. They still had way too many classes with those fools.

Monday:

9:00-10:25 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

10:30-11:55 Potions (Gryffindor)

12:00-12:55 Break

1:00-2:25 Herbology (Hufflepuff)

2:30-3:45 Free

Tuesday:

9:00-10:25 Potions (Gryffindor)

10:30-11:55 History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

12:00-12:55 Break

1:00-2:25 Charms (Gryffindor)

2:30-3:45 Free

Wednesday:

9:00-10:25 Charms (Gryffindor)

10:30-11:55 Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)

12:00-12:55 Break

1:00-2:25 Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)

2:30-3:45 Herbology (Hufflepuff)

Thursday:

9:00-10:25 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

10:30-11:55 Potions (Gryffindor)

12:00-12:55 Break

1:00-2:25 Herbology (Hufflepuff)

2:30-3:45 Herbology (Hufflepuff)

Friday:

9:00-10:25 History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

10:30-11:55 Charms (Gryffindor)

12:00-12:55 Break

1:00-2:25 Potions (Gryffindor)

2:30-3:45 Potions (Gryffindor)

"You wound me, Harry," sniffed Blaise. He put his hand over his heart and pouted. Harry looked at him weirdly.

"Do guys have that thing that girl's get every month? You know, the thing that makes them all moody? What was it called again?" Harry questioned.

"And why do you wish to know that?" Hermione asked as she came to sit next to Pansy.

"Blaise is acting like that at the moment," Harry explained. Blaise looked at Harry with a hurt look, before going back to his food, sulking all the while.

"Harry, that thing that girl's get every month is only for girls. And if you really want to know, you should ask Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell you," Hermione said, exchanging looks with Pansy.

"OK. I think I'll do that later on." Harry smiled at the two girls before pushing his plate away. "I am so stuffed."

"You need to eat more," Draco commented, taking a huge bite of sausage. Harry jumped. The blonde was so quite that Harry forgot he was sitting next to him.

"I ate a lot," protested Harry. "And I can't eat any more right now." Draco narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Harry, you need to eat more veggies. Please. Just a little bit more." Draco gave Harry puppy eyes, and the small Slytherin turned away. Harry knew that he would do whatever Draco asked of him, within reasoning, but he just really couldn't eat anymore.

"I'm sorry but I really am stuffed," Harry said apologetically. "Maybe next time?" Draco sighed heavily.

"Fine. Whatever." The blonde started to sulk, and Blaise looked at him.

"Welcome to the club," the Italian mumbled, nibbling on a piece of toast.

* * *

"Harry, I have a question for you," Draco said quietly. They were in the common room, which was nearly empty since the other Slytherins decided they didn't wish to study during their free period. 

The first day of school had gone rather well yesterday, with Weasley and the other Gryffindorks not starting anything as of yet. Professor Snape decided, to see if everybody really did do their summer homework, they would have a quiz on Tuesday. Of course, he collected all of their summer packets to grade, but he wanted to see if they really absorbed any information rather than ask their friends if they could copy off their homework. He had faith that the Slytherins would pass, but the Gryffindors were a whole other story.

"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked, closing his Potion's textbook.

"What do you like about Hermione?" Draco blurted out, looking at Harry intently. Harry's eyes were wide.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Curiosity," Draco answered, ignoring the tightening of his throat.

"Curiosity is for Gryffindors," Harry teased.

"Nice try you prat. Seriously, I just want to know," Draco insisted. _'What does she have that I don't? Oh yeah, those feminine parts.'_

"Well, she's smart. And she's pretty." Harry shrugged, not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh." An uncomfortable, awkward silence filled the air.

"So," Harry started, "shall we finish studying?" Draco nodded his head. The blonde pondered Harry's words.

'_Why do I care if he likes Hermione? I should be happy for him!' _he thought angrily. _'I'll just have to ask Mother for advice.'_

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy blinked in surprise as an owl dropped off a letter to her. It was obviously from Draco, but he always sent letters on Sunday. It was only Monday! What if something happened? What if her son was hurt or something? And what about Harry? He couldn't have honestly gotten into any trouble. The semester just started for Merlin's sake! Anxiously, she opened the letter and read it eagerly. 

_Mother,_

_I have a slight dilemma. It's nothing for you to worry about. I'm not hurt and neither is Harry, so you can stop worrying now. No, my problem is more of a… personal matter. You see, Harry likes Hermione. He told me himself. I don't know why, but I really don't want him to like her. Shouldn't I be happy for him? Do I have a crush on him or something? But, I can't have a crush on a boy! Father said boys are supposed to like girls. What do I do?_

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Narcissa gaped slightly before righting herself. Wouldn't do for somebody to see her act like a commoner, right? She took a deep breath before allowing herself to assess the situation. So, Draco had a crush on Harry. Narcissa didn't blame him; Harry was too adorable. But, Draco's concerns were in the right place. If Harry likes Hermione, things were going to get really complicated. And then there was Lucius.

Now, Narcissa knew she didn't marry a perfect man. Nobody was infallible. But, Lucius' father was seriously homophobic and seemed to pass on his beliefs to his son. If he caught wind of his only heir gay and in love with their charge… Narcissa shuddered. Who knew what Lucius would do? He really did love both Harry and Draco dearly, but his father had been manipulating him for so long, some of his father's beliefs were still intact. Narcissa had been trying to help her husband rid some of his bad habits, and he was most definitely better than he was when they first met.

'_Alright, I'll just send a reply to Draco, and we'll work something out,' _Narcissa thought before she got out her quill, ink, and parchment.

* * *

Harry's face was completely red. He had taken Pansy and Hermione's advice on going to Madam Pomfrey to ask about what girl's get once a month. At the moment, he was wishing that he kept his mouth shut and stayed in the dungeons. The nurse was currently explaining in detail that when females hit puberty, their bodies start making eggs and once a month, her body gets rid of the unused eggs with a bloody discharge. He felt bad for the women that had bad cramps, Madam Pomfrey telling him some cramps felt as bad as getting kicked in a very personal area he would probably like to use when he got older. 

"Will that be all Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked, trying desperately to hide her laughter at the boy's lobster red face. Harry, being the curious boy he is, wanted to ask her about boys hitting puberty since he had no clue, but decided against it. He figured he'll just wait and see, not wanting to know if it was painful like girls.

"No, thank you ma'am," he murmured, eyes downcast and the blush refusing to leave his face.

"Alright then, you should probably go to your common room. It's almost time for dinner," the nurse said, smiling warmly at the small Slytherin. Harry nodded and rushed to the door, tripping slightly on his way out. Madam Pomfrey chuckled. Yes, she did love to be sadistic at times.

* * *

_My Dearest Draco,_

_What you are feeling is perfectly natural. We all have a first crush; perfectly normal. I must admit I was a bit shocked to find out you like Harry, but I don't blame you. If Harry says that he likes Hermione, than you should support him. You two are very close, and I wouldn't want your friendship to be ripped apart because of this. Who knows? Maybe in the near future, Harry will like you back. Now, I hope I don't have to tell you to not let your father know of this. Let me speak to him first. Give Harry my love. Tell him to stay out of trouble._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa_

Draco put the letter away and put his face in his hands. He breathed deeply for a few minutes before he went downstairs to the Great Hall for dinner. Taking his place beside Harry, he felt his heart skip a beat when the smaller boy smiled widely at him. The blonde rolled his eyes as the Headmaster began to talk. He only caught snippets of the speech, instead paying attention to his best friend. Draco hastily piled his plate as the food appeared, yawning behind his hand.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Harry asked, chewing a piece of biscuit.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I dunno. You just look…tired," Harry responded.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Blaise asked, giving Draco a curious look.

"I said nothing!" Draco snapped. Blaise scowled.

"Fine! Sheesh, I was only asking if you were alright. Nobody appreciates me," the Italian grumbled, going back to his food and muttering under his breath occasionally. Draco ignored him and continued eating, also ignoring the worried glances Pansy and Harry kept sending him.

* * *

Harry sat straight up in bed, panting. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead, and he shakily clutched his heart. Looking around, he quickly found Draco's bed and walked towards it. He looked nervously at his friend before shaking the blonde's shoulder. 

"Harry? What's the matter?" Draco asked sleepily.

"I had a nightmare," was the whispered reply. "Can I sleep with you?" He didn't need to finish his sentence. The moment he told Draco he had a nightmare, the blonde had opened up his covers to him.

"Night, Harry," Draco said, hugging his friend closely. Harry snuggled back into the warm embrace.

"Night, Draco." It didn't take long for both of the Slytherins to go to sleep.

A/N: So, how do you like it? I know it's not enough to make up for the long wait, but I am sorry. I have gotten over the writers block, and I should be updating smoothly. Depends on what life throws my way. The next chapter should be longer, hopefully. I hate these short chapters, ugh. Reviews are nice. Hope you all enjoy the holidays.


End file.
